


Pirates! In an Adventure with Werewolves!

by Pastel_Macaroon



Category: Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists! (2012)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I was bored and I like werewolves., M/M, Werewolf! Bellamy, Werewolf!Scarf, Werewolves, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Macaroon/pseuds/Pastel_Macaroon
Summary: The Captain steals one of Bellamy's treasure maps, desperate for an adventure (and a chance to win Pirate of The Year). Unfortunately Bellamy notices, and that night was a bad night...
Relationships: Pirate Captain/Pirate with a Scarf
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Hello

Hi! I'm Pastel.

If you followed my works previously, and you somehow remember I wrote them, I'm very sorry for deleting them. I went through a hard time and just wanted to forget. 

I'll be writing more soon! I promise. Writing is a passion of mine and I love doing it! Unfortunately, school's been a bit difficult, so works might take a long time, and chapters may be months apart. But they'll come eventually!

This story of mine's certainly different, but I love Pirates! and werewolves, so what could go wrong?

I hope you enjoy! :>


	2. Land-Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brand new adventure! At last! The crew has grown restless and bored, resulting in many new fishy crew-members.  
> But what if things went ever so slightly wrong?

The Captain rushed to his vessel, a crumpled piece of paper held tightly in his fist. A look of triumph graced his face as he elegantly boarded the ship. Polly squawked at him, waddling over to see where he'd been. She nuzzled happily into his beard after being picked up and placed upon his shoulder. Albino swung down bare-footed down from the crows-nest, bare footed as per usual. Scarf would continuously scold him about this: 'You'll get frostbite!' 'Your toes'll get eaten by a sea-monster!', the usual. 

"Captain! Whatcha' got there?" he said, attempting to snatch the map from the Captain's hand. The Captain simply laughed and held it from his reach, teasing him with it.

"Wait your turn Albino!" he grinned, pearly teeth gleaming in sunlight. "Everyone! Gather around! I have the most tremendous discovery!" 

His yells attracted the crew, who bobbed up from their quarters and rushed over to their glorious Captain and his 'discovery'. He opened the paper to reveal a carefully inked out birds-eye view of the landscape, with a glorious 'X' marking a spot! The crew cheered, giving compliments and hugs. All apart from Scarf, who had noticed an ominous signature in the corner. It was near un-readable due to it's swirly nature, but the first letter was clearly a 'B'. 

Once the crowd had died down, Scarf confronted the Captain as he was feeding the dodo a custard cream or two.

"Captain, who's map is that?" Scarf mumbled, making sure to keep his voice low enough so that no suspicious pirates could overhear anything.

"Why it's mine of course! What would make you ask such a question, Scarf?" In response, Scarf shot him a soul-melting glare. The Captain gulped; he couldn't fool him. "Well- I found it! Finders keepers."

Scarf gave an annoyed sigh. "Captain! It's Bellamy's map, isn't it? You two don't get along!" Scarf's voice wobbled a bit. "What if one day he has enough and attacks us?" The Captain stuttered a little; he hadn't thought of this. Surely Bellamy wouldn't? And yet it was clear Scarf didn't put that past him. And as any fine fellow knew, Scarf was the smartest on that boat. Even the Captain had to admit that Scarf outsmarted him in most scenarios. _Most._

"There must be a law forbidding him from doing so. Stop worrying, Pirate with a Scarf!"

Scarf thought for a moment. "He must've noticed his map is missing and his treasure is in danger! He'll have gone there and dug it up and-"

"All the more reason to set sail now!" the Captain yelled, cutting him off. The Captain's yell triggered a scurry of commotion on deck, everyone checking sails and preparing to find their glorious booty. The Captain gave Scarf a nod of defeat, and strode out to help his crew. 

Scarf stood there, frozen in the moment. The ship gently rocked from side to side to comfort him, but it only made him feel vaguely ill. Or was that the worry? If the Captain hadn't feared anything, surely he shouldn't either! There. He scolded himself for being childish and stupid, before joining the crew. He'd succeeded to ignore the fact tears were trailing down his face in a march of misery, and so was very confused when Albino rushed over to hug him.

Scarf gave a quick gasp and awkwardly patted him on the back. "A-are you okay, Albino?"

Albino looked up at him, mischievous red eyes replaced with concerned ones. "Yes? Are you?" his voice turned to a whisper, for he knew pirates shouldn't cry. "You're crying."

Hurriedly, Scarf rubbed at his face, shouting at his eyes for betraying him. "Oh- no, I'm okay. Polly just... hit me in the face with one of her wings." he lied, muttering. Polly's wings were tiny, and she'd long ago fallen asleep on the Captain's shoulder. Albino didn't believe him in the slightest.

"Are you sure? I heard you two... shouting..." Albino found his own eyes beginning to sting. Scarf gave a silent 'oh no'. Perhaps they hadn't been as quiet as he'd thought - or more so, hoped.

"Oh! I was just.. happy he'd found.. a map..." Scarf truly was an awful liar.

Unfortunately, night had arrived long before they had. But there was no figure of another ship near the island. Excellent! Albino was busy staring at the view. he hadn't seen it many times before - as he'd usually been sent to bed, along with the other pirates, long before now. But currently, they were all awake, bristling with excitement about the treasure nearby. Stars were twinkling in the near black sky, and the once bright blue sea had been painted a _dark_ blue - just like the sky! Albino had spent just as much time admiring the sunset. Watching everything be splashed by orange, yellow, pinks, reds, even deep purples; it was beautiful! Albino hoped he could see many more nights and sunsets, just like this.

They arrived by the island with a CRASH! 

Everyone cheered and rushed away with shovels and pickaxes; treasure awaited!

The Captain blindly ran ahead, desperate to be the first. Scarf was busy lighting lanterns, so that they could actually see in the blinding dark.

And then the crew _screamed._

Scarf gripped at a lantern and clutched at a cutlass, before running to see what was happening.

The crew had scattered, leaving equipment, and the Captain. He lay sprawled on the sand, holding onto Polly. Out of fear, he'd been paralyzed in place. But why..?

_Rrrrg._

A growl erupted from nothingness - but of course, it wasn't nothing. In front of him was a beast; it towered at a height that was double his own, had ears of triangles, and was coated in a thick layer of midnight fur. A tail thrashed about in fury, teeth bared in a snarl. And what teeth they were! Sharper than any dagger, any cutlass. It's eyes were a non-threatening deep brown, however, but their shape screamed _threat._ They, like it's teeth, were as sharp as anything, and were glaring right down at the Captain. At the end of large paws lay large claws, ready to tear him into ribbons.

Scarf couldn't let this happen.

He gave a yell of his name, hurrying out to stop his impending doom. Both figures turned heads to look, and Scarf gestured at the Captain's cutlass. But the daft idiot didn't move an inch. The beast suddenly lurched for him. The Captain simply braced himself for an attack! 

Unbelievable. Did Scarf need to do everything?

Scarf jumped atop the beast's back, slicing his cutlass across it. Another growl was thrown around. It echoed from nothing and bounced in his ears in a deafening wail. 

And then teeth sank into his arm, like an anchor into water. Diving into the depths and hooking down beneath, holding a firm grip.


	3. Unsafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pirate with a Scarf suddenly has a new challenge to overcome. The Pirate Captain doesn't seem to care for him anymore... what will he do without him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies that this chapter took so long!! I got a phone for Christmas, giving me more chances to write :))  
> And so hopefully next chapter won’t be so much of a wait!!  
> The next chapter will also be m u c h longer-

Scarf awoke on deck, wooden planks beneath him; not the softest bed he'd ever had. The sun shone brightly above, blinding him without warning. An arm was raised to block it from his view, and yet, he found himself giving a sharp hiss and clutching at bandages.

Bandages?

Clearly confused, he sat up, looking around. The crew wasn't there. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure sat in the corner. With a sharp turn of his head, he found that figure was in fact Black Bellamy. He found himself spitting a growl at him. "What are _you_ doing here?" and he himself was surprised as he found a gruff voice that sounded none like his own. 

Bellamy had a look of guilt plastered along his face; eyes met the floor like a puppy who'd -just been told it was bad. Who was this man, and why did he look like Bellamy? Guiltily, he mumbled. "I need to be here. Just for a while at least," 

Scarf was astounded - Bellamy? Upon their boat? _Willingly?_ The boat Cutlass Liz had called a wreck so many times? Goodness, had he died and been taken to another universe? Oh well. Perhaps mermaids existed here! Wouldn't that be a treat!

”Listen - Scarf, - last night,” said Bellamy, snapping him out of the dreamy land he’d just imagined. “I... well, you kinda got... bitten...” his voice trailed away miserably. Scarf huffed.

”And? Polly bites us all the time. We’ve all had tetanus about a dozen times!” shouted the man, who was still lying on the floor with an aching arm. “Why would this be any different?”

Bellamy suddenly looked undoubtedly guilty. Guilt on his face looked so... wrong. It simply did not belong there. “Scarf, you aren’t... you...”

Scarf was suddenly very _very_ worried. “I-I’m not a pirate anymore?”

”What? No! You- well, you might be, but that’s not-“

”Then what do you mean!? I _might_ not be a pirate?!”

Bellamy snarled at him. “Stop shouting!”

And this is when Scarf snapped. He has indeed snapped many times before, like when the crew wouldn’t leave him alone to tend to the Captain when he was ill, or when Albino was teased by other pirates for being so ‘creepy’. But never quite like this.

” _Bellamy, you bastard,”_ came a growl as he got up, seemingly larger than before. He stormed towards him with a look of pure fury on his face. Warm eyes were now wastelands of ice cold glaciers that froze Bellamy in place. “ _Tell me what the hell is going on now. Because you sure as fuck don’t belong here.”_

Scarf flung the other pirate to the floor and pinned him there, clutching him by the collar of his coat. Bellamy flinched, a pitiful whimper being torn from his throat. But suddenly Scarf was the one whimpering when there was a tear of fabric and ruby droplets fell from his mouth. When he lifted his hands he found more blood coating his fingertips.

Backing away, he stared in awe at his hands. Bloodied hands. Bloodied hands with _claws._ And his mouth felt strange. More.. full. It was hard to pinpoint where all the metallic liquid came from, but soon enough a pointed tongue found pointed teeth.

Sharp claws and pointy teeth.

And Bellamy on the boat.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head as if a demonic spirit enveloped his soul, and now this very spirit set the soul free from the cage of a body; leaving the cage to fall to the deck of the boat.

Lifeless. 

* * *

The Pirate Captain paced around, a mess of nerves and fear. No other pirates were allowed to enter his chamber; not as he was in this state. What sort of a role model would he be to them now? Not a good one, that’s the answer.

Last night - oh, last night - had been an utter disaster! Even more so than most of his adventures. Scarf... had he died? Perhaps. The Captain would swear on his life that he saw his body left empty after his soul ascended to the Heavens. What an honourable way to die.

But of course, he suddenly began gasping and squirming and bleeding all over the sand. Albino screamed and sobbed, and (although he’d never admit such a thing) the Captain shed a few tears too. Or maybe more than a few. Some witnesses would say he was the one screaming and sobbing - although Albino was also doing the same. Before he’d had a chance to bravely get up from where he was still sitting, and scoop up the poor Scarf then rush him to safety and slaughter the beast himself, the beast knelt down and held him. Albino pinwheeled his arms wildly and rushed towards it, but the others came to hold him back.

The Captain was soon dragged away as well, seeing as he was still assessing the situation. The beast and it’s chocolate eyes still stared at the man in his arms. It made somewhat of a moaning noise; pained and miserable. Everyone watched, rather confused. Had Scarf truly hurt it and it was planning revenge? It still stayed there, holding him.

Eventually everyone got bored and went back onboard the boat. The Pirate With Gout had asked if they should leave, and The Pirate In Green had agreed. Albino had proceeded to slice both of them, although not so that they died. Just so that they shouted ‘Why did you just hit us with an octopus’ tentacle. And where did you get it from?!’ rather angrily. The Captain had then threatened to actually slice them. So it was safe to say that they did not leave.

Later on, when the sun had risen (and Albino was too sad to appreciate it) Bellamy boarded the boat. Naked. Just completely. His luxuriant black beard was a great contrast with his pale skin, pulled taught over muscles and tendons. He looked rather heroic, holding a dying man in his arms. But the worried expression he also held ruined the effect. 

The Captain quickly scrubbed at his eyes, hoping they weren’t too red. He’d gotten sand in them earlier. No crying had occurred. Just sand. And he’d tell him that, to avoid an awkward interaction.

”Bellamy! Ye’ land lubber, what are you doing on my boat! And with my- erm.. Number Two! Also, I haven’t been crying. It’s just that I got sand in them earlier. We came across a beast and-“

”Captain,” Bellamy cut across with a snarl. “that was me. I bit Scarf. It... he’s like me now. Or so I fear,” Bellamy muttered hurriedly, voice wobbling in an uncharacteristic manner. He sounded like a blancmange that may not hold. 

“... what do you mean?” said the Captain, a deadly silence in his tone.

”The tales we heard as children? They were true,” came an annoyed voice, as he bared his shoulder for all to see. A hefty scar from only the sharpest of teeth was placed upon it, the flesh still raised and unnatural. The crew, who had come out of hiding by now, gave a gasp. Even the Captain was rather shocked.

”So you... you’re..” stuttered the Captain. “A werewolf?”

”And now Scarf is too!” exclaimed Albino.

The Captain suddenly gave the man in Bellamy’s arms a disgusted look. “Yes,” he said darkly. “I suppose he is.”

And with that, he went to his chamber, where he paced around and hid from the other pirates. Albino rattled his door, shouting as loud as the young pirate could. “Captain! What about Scarf? And Bellamy! You should look after him! Not Be-“

The door suddenly flung open and revealed an angry Captain. “Scarf.. Scarf isn’t one of us anymore,” came an uncertain voice. Not exactly the usual approach of the Captain.

Albino gave him a look of disbelief before bursting into tears and running away to hide someplace. Hopefully not the barrels of grog they had onboard. It was then that the Captain saw Bellamy - who was now clothed, cradling Scarf again. He was bloodier than earlier. Hesitantly, he approached. Bellamy looked up at him, guilt still plastered atop his features.

”So..” he started. Bellamy gave him an awkward smile.

”Sorry about all that... last night. But you shouldn’t have stolen my map,”

”It was fair game! You left it at the bar!”

Bellamy rolled his eyes. “I was there. I looked away, you-“

Their conversation was suddenly halted by the groan of none other than The Pirate With a Scarf. He looked around, heavy eyelids blinking in sudden light. He raised a still-clawed hand to shield his eyes briefly. 

“C-Captain..?” he stuttered.

The Captain gave him a brief nod. “Hello, Pirate With a Scarf.” Oh dear. That wasn’t a good sign. He hadn’t called him that in.. had he ever? “I Uhm... can I have a moment alone with.. him?” he said with a meaningful glance towards Bellamy. He understood and left. Scarf sat up as best he could, feeling rather dizzy. “You... I’m not one for sugarcoating, as you know,” Scarf nodded. “And so... well, I think it might be best if you stay away from the other pirates for a while. And you’re now demoted from...”

He continued his speech, saying how he was still a pirate, but he wouldn’t be doing pirating for a while, if that made sense, but Scarf wasn’t listening.

He wasn’t a pirate anymore.

And the Captain didn’t even like him now.


	4. Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarf is left alone in his room, and soon he feels rather alone. None of the others have breathed a word to him. Until Albino starts to feel this is not fair in the slightest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Just if you didn’t know, I added a bit to the previous chapter. Make sure to read that if you haven’t!

The hammock shifted uncomfortably as he moved in his sleep. A still bandaged arm hung over the edge, exposed to cold air from the plank of rotting wood they called a boat. This was the first day he’d spend alone. Many more were to come.

Bellamy had left on the first day. Scarf had been deposited to his room, and he’d heard The Captain shout at him with a fury previously unheard of. He then left, going back onto the island, before they sailed away. This worried Scarf - how would he learn to control himself now? Well, he’d simply have to do it himself.

Somehow.

And soon, because he was beginning to get rather claustrophobic in his room.

This room had been his home for two weeks by now, and he had scarcely heard a thing from everyone else. In fact, he’d only heard hurried whispers and nervous giggles from outside his door. Whenever he’d gone to open it they’d scurried away; along with the fact his door was locked from the outside. He’d panicked then, and maybe passed out to wake up choking on his own blood.

He’d also discovered that his temper was like hellfire. 

When the pirates began daring each other to knock on his door, giggle manically and run away, he’d been flung into a rage that he’d never felt before. A roaring storm was flung from his mouth, as well as his body being flung towards the door. Claws scraped on the wood to make it splinter, but got no further than just the first layer. He found blood spurting from many areas of his body: head, hands, knees and thighs. 

He’d then discovered he was very sad.

Broken down on the floor in a heap, he sobbed and squirmed. He’d tried to save the Captain. For what? Now that he was the beast, he’d pushed him away. Saving him from being a beast? Scarf doubted that crossed his mind for a split second. Now he was stuck. Stuck in his room, in this body. Two bodies, in a way.

One was his, the other was someone else’s.

He didn’t want to share it.

He didn’t want it.

* * *

Albino sat on the other side of the door, listening miserably to Scarf crying. He had not joined in with the teasing or the challenges, in fact he’d tried stopping them, but to no avail. After alerting the Captain about what was going on, he got nothing but waved away. Albino didn’t understand: why was Scarf suddenly so hated?

Once, he’d been the parent of the boat. If you were hurt or sick, he’d be there. He’d cook and make sure everyone was okay, especially the Captain. Albino wondered if he and the Captain were in love, but Scarf had told him although he liked men, the Captain adored women, and they couldn’t be together because the Captain didn’t love him. Albino thought this was silly, because he’d seen the Captain become very blushy and nervous around Scarf like he did when he met a pretty lady, but said nothing else.

So, now that Scarf was sick and hurt, why was everyone disgusted by him? They never talked about him, unless a group of pirates were planning to disturb him.

Sometimes they even talked about leaving or killing him. The Captain had simply got up and left when Albino looked at him with pleading eyes.

They hated Scarf. He must feel so awful.

Which is why that night, Albino went to get the key from the Captains chamber. A forbidden thing to do, punishable by keel hauling or being marooned on a desert isle. But Albino did it either way, and snuck back down to Scarf’s room.

The lock jiggled and clattered, peaking a previously sleeping Scarf’s curiosity. His head tilted, but he didn’t move from his hammock. Albino snuck inside and gently closed the door behind him.

”Scarf?” whispered the pale boy. 

“Albino! What are you doing here..?”

Albino hugged him, snuggling into his shirt. “I missed you. Everyone’s gone all weird! Why are you stuck in here?”

”They.. ah, they don’t like me anymore Albino. Watch the arm, please..” he muttered, gently shifting Albino away from musty bandages. Scarf believed the wound was infected, seeing as it was indeed red and swollen, and also radiating an extraordinary amount of uncomfortable heat. But he didn’t want to poke about in it, or take his only bandages off. Getting more dirt and germs in it would make it worse after all.

”Does it still hurt?” asked the boy, turning his head to look at it. He recoiled slightly, seeing just how large his arm was, even underneath a mound of bandages. 

Scarf flinched a little. “No not really. It’s just a bit.. uncomfortable. That’s all,”

Albino could tell he was lying but decided not to press the issue further. “Have you eaten? As far as I know nobody brought you anything,”

Scarf looked at the jar of ships biscuits in the corner of his room. “Yeah I have. No one brought me anything but I had some custard creams and such to nibble on,” he said. They were slightly stale, and there weren’t many left by now, but he’d learned to ration them effectively. Albino was still concerned.

”Biscuits are just snacks! You need more than that!” he shouted. Scarf quickly hushed him. 

“Shh! I’m fine, please don’t worry,” he blurted, although ham would be nice...

”We had some leftover ham! The Captain hasn’t been eating much lately. I’ll get you some!” he said excitedly, before scurrying away. Scarf was left sitting on the edge of his hammock. Did he see him as a father figure or a friend? Or both? He wasn’t sure. But a warm feeling was left with him in the cold room.

Not everyone hated him.


	5. ‘Sick’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albino realises Scarf hasn’t seemed very well recently.

Undiscovered for at least a week, Albino had been bringing Scarf pieces of ham leftovers. It wasn’t much, seeing as the pirates didn’t have much to do rather than eat nowadays, but it was something to eat at least. Last night had been no exception; even less food left than usual, in fact. Possibly because Albino had eaten some on the way down, or because the pirates had made a bet as to who could eat the most in one minute. None had managed quite a lot, surprisingly. Maybe because they had eaten so much before and didn’t want to throw up in front of the Captain.

Perhaps.

Albino was hurrying just a bit, having found some custard creams and bourbons for Scarf too. He’d tasted a few to make sure they were fresh, and had found that they indeed were. That would be a change from the stale ones he’d had for the first few weeks of his miserable life in his room, which had formerly been a scrap room because of the draft and the tendency of a leak. 

In short it wasn’t a very nice room.

Proudly, Albino unlocked the door with his finds. Scarf hadn’t said hello as he usually did, but maybe he was asleep? Yes, he was indeed asleep - but why did he look so pale? And was he shivering?

”Scarf?” whispered the boy. It wasn’t particularly cold there today; they must have crossed to a warmer sea. The older pirate stirred, curling in on himself tighter and giving a brief mumble. “I brought you some food! There are biscuits? And some ham? Oh you... you really don’t look very well...” he mumbled, putting his scraps down as he went over to the hammock. Placing his hand upon Scarf’s forehead resulted in a gasp; he could practically be used as a campfire for people to huddle around. Had the cold made him ill? Had the food gone bad? Had the water been contaminated? 

Or was something else at fault?

Albino was left to panic as he wondered what to do. He had to tell someone - he couldn’t do much by himself - but who would he tell? No one would help. Not even Jennifer - she didn’t want to risk being banished from their boat. She could always join Bellamy - or would she be afraid of him now? - but the Captain was the man who saw potential in her first. Betraying him wouldn’t be fair. And everyone else would simply tell on him, believing that Scarf was a monster. Why didn’t they understand Scarf was still Scarf?

He began to wonder if the Captain would listen. On certain nights he’d heard him cry, mumbling certain things: everything was unfair, he wanted him back, the skies were grey... was he reading poetry? He was quite a dramatic man. Perhaps creativity helped relieve stress. As he continued to wonder wether or not he could tell him, Scarf opened his eyes. Albino hadn’t realised before, but his eyelids were puffy, leaving him to only see certain fragments of vision. 

“Albino?” croaked Scarf, turning his head to look up. His body felt sore and stiff, as if he’d been trapped for years, completely unable to move an inch this way or that. He found himself choking and gasping quite suddenly, the effort of speech taking its toll. Breathing was left harsh and ragged as he struggled not to be sick on the young pirate. Albino leapt back, horrified; was he dying?

”Please don’t die!” he shrieked. “You can’t die! I - what do I do!?”

Scarf continued to splutter and heave, finding himself worried of dying at that very moment. He barely registered a thundering noise overhead; the sound of pirates scrabbling about on deck. Albino continued his shrieking, soon adding sobbing on top of that. Senses became overwhelmed with noises he could hardly hear over himself just seconds ago, leaving his ears practically bleeding at all the chaos. Everything was too much and it was all happening at once, not to mention the heavy footsteps that had just entered the room. Heavy footsteps from certain designer boots bought just before the mess happened.

The Captain’s boots. 

But Scarf never saw the Captain’s face. Restricted vision had suddenly failed him entirely and turned to darkness, leaving him to roll onto the floor with an echoing thud. Albino hurried over to him and shrieked once more, moving his face from side to side to see if he could feel breath on his hands whilst pleading to the Captain so he could do something. A worried look crossed his face and - were those tears in the corners of his eyes? - he seemed to panic as did Albino. With the heel of his foot, he spun around and left, leaving the boy to scream and cry as he felt less and less breath escape the other’s lips. 

Little did he know, the Captain had began bellowing orders on deck, setting sail for a particular island that he went to just a mere month ago.


End file.
